Tainted Hearts
by FireGladiator
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha belongs to the most famous crime lord families in town, but he is fed up with his henchmen. Seeking new recruits to his henchmen, he sets his eyes on Hinata Hyuuga, whose family is known for their skills in hand to hand combat. However, Sasuke notices she is innocent and pure, and he plans to rid her of that. But, what if Sasuke finds her curing his dark own heart?


Chapter 1

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror, her arms were crossed around her body as she tried to conceal her exposed body. Her body trembled as the cool air in the room kissed her bare skin, it sent chills down her spine, and her hair fell elegantly down her shoulders. Her gaze averted to the servants who were frantically running about in the room, some of the servants gathered her backpack together along with the utensils needed for school. While, other servants cleaned up her room, pressing the wrinkles out of her bed that she had just climbed out of, and Hinata looked at Okumi who pulled out her clothes that she would wear that day out of the drawer. The clothes were a loose fitting dark blue blouse with a pair of capri pants, and Hinata smiled at her.

"I like that one." Okumi looked at her, warmly as a wide spread across her face, and she laid the outfit on Hinata's bed. Okumi had been Hinata's servant for as long as Hinata could remember, she had taken care of Hinata after her mother had passed away, and Hinata liked to think of her as a second mother. Okumi was an older woman, she had brown hair with some streaks of gray on the side, chocolate brown eyes, and a rather petite physique. Never did Hinata think of Okumi or anyone who attended to her as "servants", she detested the word since it had been used throughout the past to derogate human beings into being something less than human. Hinata was not going to subject anyone to the social hierarchal classifications imposed on them by society. Hinata had strong equalitarian views, and it didn't matter that she was an heir to the Hyuuga clan. Okumi made her way over to Hinata, she picked up Hinata's bejeweled crystal brush from off her dresser, and she started to brush her hair.

"How would you like your hair today, Lady Hinata?" asked Okumi, curiously. Hinata shrugged at her, a kind smile on her face, and she bit her lips.

"Can you choose for me?" asked Hinata, curiously. "I can't think of anything right now, sorry." Hinata shivered, violently, and Okumi took immediate notice of her convulsing body. Okumi turned on her heels, grabbing a blanket off the bed, and she placed it on Hinata.

"Here." Okumi smiled at her. " you should say when you are cold, Lady Hinata, I don't know how to offer my assistance to you the best way I can when you don't tell me, don't be too modest." Hinata nodded at her, hugging the blanket around her body, and she let out a sigh of relief the feel of the warmth pressed against her skin. "I think that you should wear your hair up into a bun today with two strands coming down the side of your face, it would look nice with your bangs."

"That sounds great!" Hinata looked at her, enthusiastically, and Okumi chuckled at her eagerness. Okumi grabbed a box of pins from a crystal jewelry box, and she began to pin up Hinata's hair. Hinata sighed to herself.

"What is that sigh for Lady Hinata?" asked Okumi, curiously

"I have an anthropology test today." Sighed Hinata. "I hope that I am ready for it."

"You mean the test that you have been studying for all hours of the night?" Okumi looked at her, confused, and Hinata nodded at her in agreement. "Oh, you don't need to worry, I am sure that you will do well, you have been studying hard after all!"

"Thank you, Okumi, you always know how to encourage someone." Hinata smiled at her, shyly, and she stared at Okumi rolling her hair into a bun. Hinata was a sophomore in college, getting her degree in International Studies, and frankly, Hinata had to make sure that she get a good grade on the test. Despite the fact that it was only the second test of the year, her father, Hiashi wanted to see all A's none the less. It was a privilege for Hinata to go to college, she didn't have to deal with being the heir of the Hyuuga clan just yet, but as per the agreement between Hiashi and Hinata. Once, Hinata was out of college, she would be immediately take her place as the heir to the clan and take over all duties of the family. Hinata wished she could be like her cousin, Neji, getting all A's on every single test, getting into the honor's college, and well becoming a way to being a lawyer. Hinata felt that she was always underneath the thumb of her father, his hard expectations of her caused her to break at times, and he almost never seemed happy with anything that she did.

Hinata was a black sheep within her own family.

Once Okumi was finished with Hinata's hair, Hinata slipped on her clothes, and a pair of sandals. She grabbed her book bag, swinging it over her shoulder, and she opened her bedroom door. Hinata could hear rustling downstairs, she looked around for the signs of any of her other family members, and she walked into the kitchen. Hiashi sat at a low sitting table, he had on a gray kimono with a brown light jacket draped over. He met Hinata with hard eyes, his mouth was set in a definite line, and his face was cold. Hanabi sat next to him, she was eating a rolled omelet, and she smiled at Hinata. Hanabi had on a pink dress with pink sandals, and ponytails one each side of her shoulders. Neji looked over his shoulder, he had on a black shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers. All their pale eyes met her pale innocent ones.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, everyone" Hinata smiled at Hiashi, kindly, and one of the servant placed a rolled omelet in front of an empty space next to Neji. She sat down, Hiashi poured a cup of tea, placing it in front of Hinata, and she took a sip of it. Hinata took a fork, taking small bites of the omelet, and the omelet melted in her mouth.

"Your hair looks so pretty." Complimented Hanabi. Hanabi gave her a toothless grin.

"And yours does as well" Hinata grinned at her sister, revealing perfectly aligned teeth, and Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Do you have any tests today?" asked Hiashi, coolly. Hinata nodded at him, looking down at her food, and she nodded at him.

"I-I do." Hinata revealed to her, reluctantly. "I-I have a test in anthropology."

"You know what I expect." Hiashi's eyes narrowed at her, and Hinata nodded at him.

"I know." Hinata smiled at him, wearily. "I-I will do my best." She ate her food, quietly at the table, and Hinata felt someone staring at her. She looked to see Neji staring at her, intently as he took a sip of some tea, and she smiled at him. "How are you doing this morning, Neji?"

"I should be asking you that, Hinata-sama." Neji sighed, heavily. "But, I am doing fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hinata gave him a kind smile, Neji gave her a small smile, and Hinata took a bite of her omelet. It burned her mouth, instantly, and Hinata almost spit it out on her plate. However, she made a face as she dealt with the pain, and swallowed it.

"Are you okay, onee- san?" asked Hanabi, concerned.

"O-oh, yes!" gasped Hinata and she chuckled at her. "d-don't worry about me."

"Did you get burned?" asked Hanabi as her eyebrow furrowed together. Hinata smiled at her, shyly, and she nodded at her. Immediately, Neji grabbed the plate from Hinata, waving his hand over the plate in order to reduce the temperature, and Hinata looked at him, kindly.

"You don't have to do that."

"I must, it is my duty." Neji said, flatly. "I must protect you from all harm." Hinata watched him try to cool down the omelet, and she couldn't help, but smile. The breakfast was quiet, a heavy air was in the room, and it was always like that whenever Hiashi was present in it. Hinata couldn't wait to get out of there, she put on her book bag, and was the first one out the door. She waited for Neji to meet her outside, the sun warmed her face, and a gentle breeze blew Hinata's hair. The front door closed, and a hand rested on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata turned to look at Neji, and he looked at her, intently. "Don't worry about Hiashi, I know that you will do well on your test today."

"Thank you, Neji that is so kind of you to say that." Hinata felt a sense of relief, knowing that someone was cheering her on instead of condemning her every move.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, he cursed underneath his breath, and rolled over in his bed. The sun shine managed to penetrate the black curtain that Sasuke had hung over the window, Sasuke buried his face in the pillow in hopes of escaping the ray, but the efforts were futile.

Fuck it.

Sasuke lifted up in bed, his raven colored hair was messy, and he ran his hands through his hair. His chest was bare, revealing multiple scars on his body, and he stared at his small apartment. The walls were bare, there was a small kitchen with just the necessities in it, and two chairs sat underneath a small table. The bathroom was plain, a small television sat mounted on Sasuke's wall, and he got up from his bed, groggily. His phone on the table started to ring, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and he walked over to the phone. He picked it up, reading the caller ID, and Sasuke groaned, annoyed.

"What the hell do you want calling me this earlier in the morning?" hissed Sasuke, coldly. A chuckle came on the other side of the phone, and Sasuke awaited for a legitimate answer to his question.

"Open your door, boss." Said the voice. Sasuke put down his phone, grabbing his katana, and he cautiously approached the door. Sasuke unsheathed his katana, his eyes narrowed, and he jerked open the door. Three men stood at the door, holding a trembling young man who had his arms tied behind his back, and tape over his mouth.

"You fucking idiots!" Sasuke grabbed the trembling young man, throwing him into the apartment, and he turned on his heels. The three young men followed behind Sasuke, one shut the door, and Sasuke growled at them, lowly. "did I not tell you here, I keep my life private here!" you fools could have raised suspicions among the neighbors, and then cops would be all over this place."

"Those neighbors wouldn't even have a chance to talk." said Daisuga. Daisuga was a rather muscular young man, there was a huge scar that ran down his face and into his lips. He had piercing brown eyes, and long black hair. "You could just kill the neighbors you know, it would be no different from before when your identity was revealed."

"That is not the point." Sasuke seethed through cringed teeth, and he averted his cold glare to the trembling man on the ground. "Who is this pathetic man?"

"Oh, you're going to love this!" shouted Kasin, chuckling underneath his breath. "This is that man who broke into your apartment a couple of days ago." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, walking over to the man, and he grabbed the man by the collar.

"How did you find him?" Sasuke asked, coolly. Sasuke stared at the apprehensive eyes of the young man, and it made him smirk, evilly.

"Well, we have been tracking him since the break in, we simply cannot let someone get away with stealing from an Uchiha." Sohuko snickered, lowly and he crossed his arms.

"Hmph!" grunted Sasuke to himself. He picked the man up off the floor, his firm, tight on the collar of his shirt, and Sasuke ripped off the tape of the man's mouth. The man screamed in agony, his mouth turning red and began to bleed.

"I-I s-swear, I didn't know this was your apartment, the apartment of the crime lord family, Uchiha." The man fumbled with his words, nervously.

"And you think that will get you off?" Sasuke sneered, coldly. "You should know that the Uchiha family is a family that don't show mercy to anyone."

"Please!" pleaded the man.

"Where is the shit you stole from me?" Sasuke demanded, violently. He shook the man like a rag doll, the man started to cry in dismay, and he started to breath, heavily.

"I sold it." said the man, frantically. Sasuke looked at him, coldly, dropping the man, and the man crawled over to him. He bowed down in front of Sasuke, and he looked up at Sasuke with tear filled eyes. "b-but, I can give you back the money."

"Really?" Sasuke derided, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "If that is the case give it to me now." The man nodded, pulling out handful of money, and Sasuke snatched the money from him. He began to count it, there was a heavy air in the apartment, and the money was below what Sasuke knew that the stuff was valued at. Sasuke looked at him, shoving the money in his pocket, and he placed a hand on his hip. "You're short on your money."

"I-I can give you back the remaining balance, if you let me go to my home, and get the rest." The man stuttered, frantically. Sasuke smirked at him, and he waved his hand. Daisuga, Sohuko, and Kashin walked up next to him.

"What is your address?" asked Sasuke, curiously.

"It is 105 water lane." The man gave the information to Sasuke without hesitation, and Sohuko pulled out a notepad. He wrote down the address, and Sasuke walked around the man.

"Now what to do with you." Sasuke began to ponder.

"Oh please!" begged the man. "Find it in your heart to have mercy,"

"Well..." Sasuke trailed off, and he smirked at the man, sinisterly. "That would work if I had a heart." The man's eyes widened, Sasuke snapped his fingers, and Daisuga kicked the man in the stomach before the man could scream. The man collapsed on the ground, holding his stomach, and Kashin knelt down in front of the man. He grabbed his neck, lifting him up, and the man began to struggle to release Kashin's grip. Kashin only tightened his gap, a gurgling noise started to erupt from the man's mouth, and Sasuke hissed at Kashin.

"Don't kill him in my apartment, idiot." Sasuke exasperated.

"Oh, okay, boss, we will take him somewhere else to finish the job." Kashin blinked twice, loosening his grip on the man's neck, and Sasuke looked at Sohuko.

"Go to his house, and take all the money, anything you find good, I want it." Sasuke commanded. Sohuko nodded at Sasuke, Daisuga was already headed out the door, and Kashin dragged the man out of the apartment. Sasuke sighed, heavily, and he rubbed his temples. He collapsed on his bed, tossing the phone across the room, and a clear annoyance was evident on Sasuke's face.

He had to find at least one henchmen that wasn't a complete baka, the henchmen he had now weren't even ones that he had hired, but instead they were henchmen who promised to serve the Uchiha family for years. They served Fugaku, Itachi, and now they belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. The henchmen were passed on to the next surviving family member after they died or had met an untimely death. In this case, Sasuke had killed Itachi Uchiha so they were automatically passed onto him. The henchmen were from families that the Uchiha had taken care of in their time of need, and as a pension for that, all males had to serve the Uchiha generations. However, these henchmen were dense, Sasuke found himself cleaning up after him, and it was nuisance. Sure! Daisuga was the muscle, Sohuko was the brains, and Kasin was the healer. However, Sasuke needed someone who was skilled in hand to hand combat, someone who could prove to be a worthy henchmen, and he ran his hands through his hair. His eyes widened as a sudden epiphany came to mind, and Sasuke smirked to himself. Sasuke got up, putting on a pair of pants, and a shirt. He grabbed his keys from off the rack, and a jacket.

Sasuke needed a Hyuuga, and he was going to find him one.

* * *

"Are you ready for the test?" asked Sakura, curiously. Hinata nodded at her, and Sakura groaned to herself. "Lucky, I'm not."

"Why?" asked Hinata, curiously

"Because this class is boring." Sakura sighed, heavily. "This isn't even my major, I am a nursing major, and I can't believe that they have me taking this class."

"It satisfies your general class area right though?" Hinata looked at her, confused, and Sakura nodded at her.

"It does." said Sakura

"Oh, stop whining and just take the test." Ino said, curtly as she sat down next to Hinata. A smile was on her face, Sakura glared at her, and Hinata could feel the tension between the two.

"Don't fight you two." Hinata pleaded trying to ease the situation.

"Oh, we are not" Ino smiled at Hinata, and she chuckled. "Call it a friendly scuffle." Sakura chuckled at Ino, and she turned around in her desk.

"Yeah right." Sakura said, sarcastically.

"Hey, your hair looks pretty today, Hinata." Hinata turned to see a grinning Kiba, and Hinata turned red.

"Thank you, Kiba."

"No problem!" said Kiba

"Geez, trying to hit on her already, Kiba?" asked Sakura, teasingly. Kiba turned red, quickly and he shook his head as a no.

"No, is it a crime to compliment someone?" asked Kiba, curiously. He gave them a sharp glare, and Ino scoffed at him, crossing her arms.

"You have never given us a compliment." Ino objected.

"Well…, you guys aren't exactly the ones to be complimented." Kiba said, hesitantly. Sakura and Ino looked at him as anger flickered across their faces, and Hinata covered her ears.

"Hee!" shouted Sakura and Ino in unison. Hinata chuckled to herself, blocking out the argument, and she looked at her pencil. Hinata was going to ace this test. Kurenai walked into the room, holding a stack of papers, and the commotion in the room instantly calmed down.

"Okay, class, you have an hour to finish this test." Informed Kurenai. "And best of luck to all of you" She walked down the aisles, passing out the test, and Hinata looked at the test as it was placed before her. She opened the booklet, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, question 1." Hinata murmured to herself as she picked up her pencil.

* * *

-Later on that day-

Hinata waited by the gates for Neji, she looked at everyone passing by her, and Hinata couldn't help, but smile. The test went better than what she expected! There was not a single question on it that Hinata didn't know, and Hinata hymned to herself, patiently. However, someone bumped into Hinata causing her to drop her books, and stumble forwards. Hinata turned to see a young man with raven colored hair, and onyx eyes. He had pale skin like her, juxtaposed with a black top, a pair of denim jeans, and a leather jacket. He was very tall compared to her, Hinata watched a flicker of surprise come across his face, and she turned red, bashfully.

"S-sorry!" Hinata knelt down, gathering her books, frantically, and Sasuke knelt down in front of her. He looked at her, intently, and he grabbed a book of hers. Sasuke handed her the book, Hinata stared at the book, shocked, and she took it from him. "Thank you."

"Tell me, woman, aren't you a Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke, icily. His cold demeanor sent chills down Hinata's spine, and she nodded at him. She watched him nod as if taking notes, and he gathered all her books.

"Then here." Hinata looked at his unfathomable expression, she took the books, and her cheeks still flushed a rosy red.

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Neji. Hinata turned around, quickly, and Neji looked past her at Sasuke. "Who is this man?"

"Oh, he was helping me gather my books." Hinata smiled at Neji, and Neji took Hinata by the wrists gently.

"Come on, Hinata-sama." Neji grabbed her book bag, swinging it over his shoulder, and he pulled her in the direction of their home.

"But, I didn't even get his name." Hinata objected. She wished that she had.

"He doesn't matter, he is a stranger." Neji quickly added. Hinata couldn't help, but smile at Neji's protectiveness. However, she found herself, looking back at Sasuke, and he stared at them, intently.

* * *

Sasuke watched the two Hyuugas disappear down the sidewalk, a smirk spread across his face, and he pulled out his phone. I went looking for a Hyuuga and hit the jackpot. Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, Sasuke was sure that she knew about hand to hand combat. After all, Sasuke was getting tired of all the henchmen being men, it would be nice to have a woman for once. He knew that Hinata would have to have impeccable hand to hand combat skills since the Hyuuga were known for their proficiency in Judo, but she seemed so innocent and kind. Sasuke could cure her of that real quickly, he dialed his phone, and Sohuko picked up the phone.

"Yea, boss?" asked Sohuko

"I'm going to enroll in Konoha State and College." Sasuke informed, forcefully. It was not a question, Sasuke was telling him, and he would obey. There was a silence on the other end of the phone, and Sasuke frowned to himself. "You have an objection?"

"Of course not, when do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow."

"We can have that arranged, let me finish cleaning out that guy's apartment, and we will start right away on it." Sasuke didn't say goodbye, he hung up the phone, and he smirked to himself.

Yes, tomorrow, tomorrow would be the start of his plan for the young Hyuuga heiress. The plan of getting Hinata to join his henchmen.

**Please review the story/or each chapter, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator. **

**Note: Next chapter will be Sasuke entering the college as he tries to get close to Hinata, gathering information about her and her family. **


End file.
